


Epica in due tempi

by Graffias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ma non c’è genialità che possa salvarti dalla miseria di una prigione, specie se quest’ultima l’hai costruita tu stesso. Sapeva anche questo, <em>adesso<em>"</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Epica in due tempi

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it il 05-07-2009.

Alla fine Harry riprese: «Grindelwald ha cercato di impedire che Voldemort trovasse la Bacchetta. Ha mentito, lo sa? Ha fatto finta di non averla mai posseduta».  
Silente annuì, guadandosi in grembo. Nuove lacrime luccicavano lungo il naso rotto.  
«Dicono che nei suoi ultimi anni sia stato preso dal rimorso, nella sua cella a Nurmengard. Spero che sia vero. Mi piacerebbe pensare che abbia compreso l’orrore e l’indegnità di ciò che ha fatto. Forse quella bugia detta a Voldemort è stata il suo tentativo di fare ammenda… di evitare che Voldemort s’impossessasse del Dono…»  
«…o forse che violasse la sua tomba?», suggerì Harry, e Silente si asciugò gli occhi.

 **Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte** , Salani Editore, pag. 660-661

 

\- **Epica in due tempi** -

Gellert lo sapeva, l’aveva sempre saputo che la vita è un cerchio e che tutto torna, solo che prima aveva creduto che ciò che sarebbe tornato a lui sarebbe stata la sua vittoria, la conferma del suo essere superiore a discapito di quelli che avevano sempre cercato di fermare il suo genio.  
Ma non c’è genialità che possa salvarti dalla miseria di una prigione, specie se quest’ultima l’hai costruita tu stesso. Sapeva anche questo, _adesso_.  
Le sue dita rugose e rinsecchite si strinsero alle sbarre della finestrella della prigione – la vecchiaia l’aveva colto più impreparato di quanto previsto – e la luce del sole, filtrando, creò strisce di luce e ombra sul suo viso.

_Un occhio alla luce, un occhio all’ombra, bianco e nero, giovinezza e vecchiaia, due tempi intrecciati. Un’eroica missione persa nelle pieghe della sua irrazionalità._

Quando era arrivato a Godric’s Hollow dalla prozia Bathilda Bath, aveva creduto di aver perso tutto, che in quel posto, piccolo e pieno di vecchi, si sarebbe sentito come una tigre in gabbia. Durmstrang avrebbe dovuto essere la culla della sua rivalsa, il posto dove avrebbe approfondito i suoi studi, conosciuto altri ragazzi dotati come lui e iniziato a pavimentare la strada verso la dominazione magica sui Babbani. Invece niente, non era stato capito nemmeno lì, neanche in quel posto aveva trovato qualcuno degno di lui, e ora Godric’s Hollow si poneva sui suoi ideali come il coperchio di una bara.  
Poi, un giorno, guardando fuori dalla finestra, l’aveva visto.  
Era affaccendato e sul viso aveva l’espressione frustrata di chi – come lui – sapeva che avrebbe potuto essere da tutt’altra parte, che avrebbe potuto fare moltissime altre cose più importanti, se solo fosse stato davvero libero.  
Che erano simili lo intuì proprio dalle rughe sul suo volto e dalla sua apparente calma.

Lo conobbe con una scusa, fingendo di inciampare, e in quel momento capì che l’aveva appena legato a sé per sempre: nessuno, se era pari a lui tanto da comprenderlo, avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo; lo sapevano bene quei ragazzi che a Durmstrang avevano provato ad avvicinarsi a lui affascinati, ma che poi lui aveva personalmente punito perché non avevano avuto il coraggio di seguirlo fino in fondo.

_Le cicatrici restano su di un corpo in due modi: in forma fisica sulla pelle, come marchio indelebile di un colore diverso rispetto a quello della propria carnagione, e sotto forma di ricordo sottopelle, come un marchio sulla propria psiche. Non esistono cicatrici procurate senza dolore, e ciò le rende indimenticabili._

Anche Albus era costretto a Godric’s Hollow, anche lui era incompreso, non apprezzato. Erano giovani ed erano due micce, e s’innescarono a vicenda. Quando due persone carismatiche s’incontrano, i possibili risvolti possono essere solo due: o cominciano a gravitare l’uno attorno all’altro, o finiscono col collidere e non trovarsi mai, ma proprio mai d’accordo.  
All’inizio s’influenzarono a vicenda diventando inseparabili; Gellert ce la mise tutta affinché diventassero l’uno dipendente dall’altro, perché non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti: erano soli in un mondo che non voleva andare avanti, erano non compresi e legati a terra da catene arrugginite. Erano uguali.

_Erano giovani e sicuri di essere eroi, o che perlomeno lo sarebbero diventati._

La luce che vedeva negli occhi azzurri di Albus era uguale alla sua, e il sorriso che Albus aveva per lui, quando cercava di smorzare i toni o lo rimproverava bonariamente, non avrebbe mai dovuto essere di nessun altro. Così una volta gli aveva messo un dito sulle labbra con espressione seria.  
E lo aveva baciato.

_Perché non poteva essere altrimenti, e sarebbe stato per sempre. O avrebbe lasciato delle cicatrici anche a lui._

Furono i due mesi più belli della sua vita, credette che tutto poteva essere possibile.  
Le catene che legavano Albus a terra, però, si rivelarono più pesanti del previsto, quando quello sciocco di Aberforth si permise di offendere il fratello dicendogli che non sarebbe stato capace di prendersi cura di sua sorella Ariana, durante il loro viaggio per mostrare a tutti i loro progetti.  
Davvero lo credeva così inutile e incapace?  
Davvero _li_ credeva così inutili e incapaci?

Sfoderò la bacchetta, gli scagliò un Cruciatus e scoppiò la lite a tre - lui, Albus e Aberforth - che portò alla morte di Ariana che si era messa inopportunamente in mezzo.

Tutto il suo mondo morì insieme a quella dannata ragazza, perché Albus, adesso, non l’avrebbe più sostenuto, non sarebbe più stato al suo fianco.  
Scappò via da Godric’s Hollow per scappare via da se stesso, per costruirsi una nuova possibilità che cancellasse ogni traccia di quella meravigliosa opportunità che aveva appena perso.  
Una cosa però l’aveva rincuorato: aveva lasciato una cicatrice ad Albus, che non avrebbe mai saputo se nella lotta fosse stata proprio una sua maledizione ad uccidere la sorellina, o forse chissà, una maledizione di Gellert, il ragazzo che lui stesso aveva fatto entrare nella propria vita e in quella casa.

Quando riuscì a trovare la Bacchetta di Sambuco finalmente la sua ascesa ebbe inizio: ottenne quello che aveva sempre voluto, Nurmengard fu la sua pietra miliare – la prigione per i suoi oppositori – e per chi non credeva ai suoi ideali non ci fu più pietà: non ci potevano essere tentennamenti davanti al _Bene Superiore._

 _“Coraggio, Albus, ti ho dimostrato che tutto ciò in cui credevamo era possibile! Questa è la fine di ogni discussione inutile, questa è l’affermazione della stirpe magica_ per il Bene Superiore! _Seguimi, Albus, ora è giunto il tempo di seguirmi di nuovo, tu sei degno di farlo.”_

Era anche questo quello che voleva intendere con la scia di sangue e distruzione che si lasciava dietro ovunque andasse. Ce l’aveva fatta da solo, anche senza di lui, ma se solo avesse voluto, un posto per lui ci sarebbe stato sempre. Al prezzo di una sola altra cicatrice: l’ammettere che aveva torto, che avrebbe dovuto mettersi immediatamente sulle sue tracce, quando era scappato da Godric’s Hollow, avrebbe dovuto seguirlo anche fino in capo al mondo.  
Avevano iniziato insieme, _dovevano_ continuare insieme.

Dovette attendere cinque anni, _cinque_ , prima che Albus si decidesse a sfoderare la bacchetta e avanzare verso di lui.

Quando si fronteggiarono e si guardarono negli occhi, comprese dallo sguardo pieno di amarezza di Albus che lui sapeva che quella che teneva in mano era la Bacchetta di Sambuco, e che quello sarebbe stato un duello fatale.

_“Seguimi, Albus. Seguimi come quando eravamo ragazzi e non potevamo fare a meno di camminare fianco a fianco, seguimi perché non puoi farne a meno. O io ti punirò.”_

Ma quando era caduto a terra, il sapore del sangue sulle sue labbra era stato salino e metallico come quello della sconfitta.  
Metallico come il rumore della serratura che era stata chiusa alle sue spalle a Nurmengard.  
Metallico come l’assordante suono che gli rimbombava nella testa quando pensava alla miriade di opportunità che gli aveva sbarrato Albus, quando gli aveva tolto la Bacchetta di Sambuco invece di porgergli la mano.

 _Clack, clack, clack, clack…_ Decine e decine di serrature che si erano chiuse alle sue spalle una dopo l’altra, per sempre.

La sua giovinezza e la sua missione erano morte con lui in quella cella, mentre passava le giornate a tenersi la testa fra le mani e la luce del sole, proveniente da quella finestrella troppo piccola, dipingeva a strisce quell’ambiente misero e gli bruciava inesorabilmente la pelle. Invecchiandola con lo stesso ritmo con cui le sue idee appassivano con lui in quel posto.

 _Bianco e nero, bianco e nero._  
Quelle strisce di luce e ombra avevano segnato la sua vita, da quando era lì.

Infine, ora lo sapeva: ciò che adesso l’aspettava, ciò che doveva tornare da lui, era la morte. La stessa che lui aveva dato ad una moltitudine di persone.

Il foglio di giornale su cui aveva letto della morte di Albus era appallottolato in un angolo della cella dal momento in cui l’aveva letto: spostare anche di un solo millimetro quella pallottola avrebbe significato spezzare l’equilibrio che era riuscito a costruire in quegli anni di isolamento.

_Solo con i suoi pensieri ossessivi._  
Solo senza più progetti.  
Solo senza poter più chiedere ad Albus di seguirlo. 

Albus era morto senza mai usare la Bacchetta di Sambuco.

C’erano armi peggiori di quella stupida bacchetta, _adesso lo sapeva_.

Tutte le rughe che percorrevano il suo corpo non erano altro che strade-cicatrici che lo stesso Albus aveva tracciato su di lui rinchiudendolo lì: la prigionia era stata peggio della morte, perché l’aveva costretto a pensare, a riflettere.

A rivedere mille volte mille immagini, perché non c’era altro da fare, lì dentro.

Dieci, cento, mille volte aveva allungato un braccio fuori dalla finestrella, verso il sole, affinché lo bruciasse totalmente una volta per tutte e ponesse fine a quel supplizio, ma era stato inutile.

Tutto quello che aveva sempre mosso Albus era stato l’amore, non la voglia di possedere le cose.

_L’amore, il più infimo dei veleni.  
Lui era stato avvelenato?_

Forse perfino lasciarlo vivere e incarcerarlo era stato un gesto d’amore, per fargli capire il dolore, per fargli capire…

Voleva una morte perfetta come quella di Albus, perché una volta morti entrambi si sarebbero trovati inevitabilmente nello stesso posto, e lì Albus non avrebbe potuto evitare di parlargli.

Albus aveva vinto perché si era mosso per amore, lui aveva perso perché si era mosso per uccidere e non morire.

Uccidere non dà mai quello che si vuole.

Fu questo quello che disse a Voia vero. Mi piacerebbe pensare cC non gli disse dove trovare la bacchetta.

«Allora uccidimi, Voldemort, io accetto volentieri la morte! Ma la mia morte non ti darà quello che cerchi… ci sono tante cose che non capisci…» e glielo disse ridendo sprezzante, perché la vita era più amara di qualsiasi minaccia o discorso pieno d'odio che Voldemort potesse fargli.

«Uccidimi, allora!» rise. «Tu non vincerai, non puoi vincere! Quella bacchetta non sarà mai, mai tua…»

Il lampo verde dell’Avada Kedavra che illuminò a giorno la cella gli sembrò verde come la speranza di ritrovare una volta per tutte la lucidità, la speranza di spazzar via le sue ossessioni e di trovare nell’aldilà un posto dove Albus gli avrebbe chiesto di ricominciare.

_La speranza di trovare un perdono, perché era morto per amore._

 

\- **Fine** -

 

 **Note finali:**  
*agita la sua copia del settimo libro*  
1) Le ultime due frasi pronunciate da Gellert sono sottotitolate a pag. 777 di telev… ehm, si trovano a pag. 432 e 435 del settimo libro.  
2) Per scrivere questa oneshot mi sono rifatta alle seguenti parti del settimo libro:  
\- pag. 327-332, quando Harry e Hermione leggono un passo del libro di Rita Skeeter su Silente.  
\- pag. 519-523, il racconto di Aberforth della morte di Ariana.  
\- la parte citata all’inizio.


End file.
